Fiction Foundry:Timeline
This is a record of all important events that happened on the . 2009 April April 8th: The is created by Stelios7. April 9th: Nickelodeon Drifter, the first article, is created by Stelios7. April 12th: Animal Crossing Leader, one of our original and longtime users, joins the wiki. April 13th: Animal Crossing Leader goes on a hiatus from the wiki (returns two years later). April 14th: Orange Yoda, one of our original users and shortest user ever to leave, makes one edit, and leaves the wiki forever. April 20th: Category:Games is the first category to be created. June June 14th: Brandon101, a short lasted user, joins the wiki. June 14th: Brandon101 creates the longest lasting fan Nicktoon on the wiki, Hoops&Yoyo. July July 11th ''': Peanut64, a short lasted user, joins, makes one edit, and then quits. August '''August 6th: LuigiMan98, one of our original users, joins the wiki. He created articles such as Nicktoons: Warriors of the Wild. August 16th: SuperSaiyanKirby, one of the longest lasting users, joins the wiki. SSK is often considered the underboss of the wiki, right under Stelios7. August 16th: SuperSaiyanKirby makes a wiki, but forgets it's name. LOL! September September 11th: Lightspeed Rescue joins the wiki, makes three edits, and leaves. October October 15th: The first group of users are created: Brandon101, Animal Crossing Leader, SuperSaiyanKirby, LuigiMan98, and Stelios7. October 15th: Nicktropolis World is the first article to become protected. 2010 March March 27th: Category:Films is created. March 27th: Category:Sequels, Category:Fan Games, Category:T.V Shows, and Category:Nicktoons are created. May May 20th: NermalTheBunny joins. June June 4th: Emilythebrawler, a forgotten user joins. October October 3rd: A new group of users is created: Emilythebrawler, NermalTheBunny, Animal Crossing Leader, SuperSayinKirby, LuigiMan98 and Stelios7. 2011 January January 28th: Invader Pucca, a notorious user, joins. May May 10th: Doug.scheer, a very loved user, joins. August August 26th: MattBoo, one of the best users to ever come to this wiki, joins. August 27th: Pattyp999 creates Parappa the Rapper, one of the greatest shows of all time. August 31st: Robilist, another great user, joins the wiki. September September 11th: NermalTheBunny creates the Evil Users. October October 6th: Pac-man 64, a great user who is now inactive, joins. He also had horrible spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors. October 15th: JellyfishJam38 joins the wiki, just three days before his birthday. October 30th: HomestarSB9, another great user, joins, just two days before his birthday. December December 4th: AlmightyGameGuy, a great user, joins the wiki. December 4th: AlmightyGameGuy immediately gets into a fight with HomestarSB9, who renamed Almighty's article to Ants, Ants, Ants!, because he didn't want a sequel to Nicktoons Unite! MattBoo got involved, and they both started insulting AlmightyGameGuy. December 5th: Almighty fixed his articles and attempted to contact SSK, but HomestarSB9 kept removing Almighty's message. Eventually, the two came to an agreement. December 11th: AlmightyGameGuy creates the Epic Users! A lot of people join the faction. December 16th: Pakeli97, a smart and great user, joins the wiki. December 19th: AlmightyGameGuy creates the Smart Users!, after he was fed up with all the immaturity on the wiki. Members include AlmightyGameGuy (inactive), Collector1, DarKingdomHearts, Pakeli97, and Torchicfan, who AGG announced as the underboss of the group. December 20th: The Epic Users! theme song is chosen, with it being Party Rock Anthem. December 20th: Collector1, a user who loves guns, joins the wiki, making a comeback to FPS's (first-person shooter's). December 27th: Pac-man 64 quits the wiki after he and Doug.scheer get into a fight. 2012 January January 6th: IAmBagel, another great user, joins the wiki. January 10th: Doug.scheer has his birthday. January 24th: David Cardino, a very proactive user, joins the wiki. January 16th: Travisplatypus, a truly smart user, joins. January 30th: AlmightyGameGuy quits the wiki, right after David joins. February February 20th: Mariothemovie, a user who is not active much, joins the wiki. February 20th: N64dude, a user who loves Nintendo, joins. He is currently one of the administrators on the wiki. His 3DS Friend Code is 0774-4490-5639. February 21st: Noahp121, a hacker who was previously blocked (he is now admin; kind of weird), joins the wiki. He creates a blog post and says that he's, "motherf*cking better make me a motherf*cking sysop thanks". February 21st: Noahp121 hacks HomestarSB9's account and creates a blog post. Noah bribes Stelios7 with money, and becomes a crat. February 22nd: Candhfan621, an awesome user, joins the wiki. February 23rd: JellyfishJam38 and MattBoo get into a fight about the Klasky-Csupo logo. This fight was later resolved. February 24th: Travisplatypus leaves the wiki. Also, Noahp121 leaves the wiki (supposedly). March March 18th: AlmightyGameGuy comes back. April April 5th: AlmightyGameGuy and David Cardino get into a fight, over an argument about Santa. The fight ends the same day. April 6th: Doug.scheer creates the U.B. Funky Super Mega Party. April 7th: AwesomeRussianguy, a notorious Russian user who couldn't write English fluently, joins. April 8th: AwesomeRussianguy leaves the wiki because he felt he was being criticized. April 8th: John the Marksman, a previous wiki contributor who threatened to snipe MattBoo, joins. This angers Stelios7, calling John a spammer, but telling admin's not to block him. April 8th: AlmightyGameGuy receives adminship because of a blog post, maturity, and patience. It was the very blog post that made him admin, made him leave also. April 11th: Doug.scheer leaves the wiki because he got demoted for harassing HomestarSB9. This causes major depression throughout the whole wiki, with most users crying for Doug to come back. This lasts throughout the whole month, and deeply annoys John the Marksman and Collector1. April 11th: The U.B. Funky Super Mega Party is cancelled because the host, Doug.scheer, leaves the wiki. April 14th: AlmightyGameGuy leaves for good. April 24th: John the Marksman and Collector1 get into a whole fight with the wiki about Doug.scheer. Many users begin to think that the two hate Doug.scheer. Eventually, John gets blocked and everybody starts to yell at Collector1, who is calm the whole time. April 24th: MattBoo blocks John the Marksman for saying, "Can I snipe you?" It was against Stelios7's rule to block John. April 25th: MattBoo gets demoted for blocking John the Marksman, and goes on an hiatus. April 25th: John the Marksman creates (this page), proving that he is useful. April 27th: Zimfan:D, a new user, joins. April 28th: John the Marksman and David Cardino get into a fight, after John insulted David's punctuation. April 28th: More fights about involving Doug.scheer happen. April 29th: Emperor2, a new user, joins. Category:Moments Category:Important events